House of Anubis Fan Wiki
162975 191467834198073 100000045724473 702456 7891192 n-1-.jpg|Mara, Mick Joy, Nina, Fabain, Alfie, Amber, Jerome 163104 177090298993804 100000785052680 332181 4937341 n-1-.jpg|Nina Martin 163486 177252702310897 100000785052680 333196 7584890 n-1-.jpg|Fabain Welcome to the House of Anubis Fan Wiki House of Anubis is a show on Nick.It is based on the Dutch show Het Huis Anubis. Main People 'Anubis House Teens' Nina Martin Fabain Rutter Amber Millington Aflie Lewis Patricia Williamson Jomore Clark Mara Jeffary Mick Campbell Joy Mercer 'The Villians / Teachers' Rufus Xeno Victor Rodemaar Frederick Mercer Jason Winkler Mr.Eric Sweet Mrs.Daphne Andrews Nurse Delia Sergeant Roebuck 'Other Characters' Sarah Frobisher-Smythe Trudy Rehmann Ade Rutter Marsha Lewis Mr.Campbell Ms.Robinson Philip Lewis What The Show is About!! Welcome to the House of Anubis. The series follows a group of eight teenagers(Nina, Fabain, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Jomore, Mara, and Mick), who live together in Anubis House (named after the Egyptian god, Anubis), an early 1900s-era building that serves as a boarding house for an elite boarding school in the United Kingdom. Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos), an American girl who had been living with her grandmother since the death of her parents, leaves the States to attend and move into the school; at the same time, another resident, popular student Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton), suddenly disappears without warning and the school's strict landlord, Victor Rodenmaar (Francis Magee), attempts to be rid of Joy's existence from the school. Joy's best friend, Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), is dismayed to discover her friend has left without a trace and accuses Nina, who is her new roommate, living in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia, of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house decades earlier, her parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. In order to get to the bottom of the situation behind the vanishing of her best friend, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house, as a sort of initiation. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend and fellow resident, Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh), and another resident in the house, Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a group called "Sibuna," or Anubis backwards. The three teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within the House of Anubis, and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy, while also dealing with the situations that come with everyday teenage life. Episode Guide 1.House of Anubis Premiere Movie - Part 1 2.House of Anubis Premiere Movie - Part 2 3.House of Discovery & House of Hyper 4.House of Cheats & House of Rumors 5.House of Intruders & House of Proof 6.House of Confrontation & House of Alarms 7.House of Flames & House of Passages 8.House of Kidnap & House of Cat-Nap 9.House of Cameras & House of Numbers 10.House of Scares & House of Fakers 11.House of Identity & House of Emergency 12.House of Reunion & House of Memories 13.House of Drama & House of Codes 14.House of Risks & House of Thieves 15.House of Hazards & House of Charades 16.House of Rendezvous & House of Rescue 17.House of Arrest & House of Hoax 18.House of Time & House of Aliens 19.House of Masks & House of Pursuits 20.House of Yesterday & House of Victory 21.House of Bribes & House of Venom 22.House of Stars & House of Harsh 23.House of Lights & House of Allegiance 24.House of Pests & House of Betrayal 25.House of Reservations & House of Heavy 26. House of Hush and House of Spies and House of Sting and House of Never and House of Forever Info found from www.houseofanubis.wikia.com www.nick.com/anubis